Soaring
by Musical Hallucinations
Summary: Swingsets, rain, and hearts soaring... My attempt at fluff! :D


A/N: I couldn't write fluff for the life of me. Dedicated to the lovely ForbiddenKHfan216! :D  
One-shot  
~RAINY DAY~  
Her baby blue eyes were fixated on cloudy but cerulean sky above. She felt as if she were defying gravity...wind whooshing past her and blowing her blonde locks askew. And there was a brief moment when time seemed to stop and she felt as if she were floating on her back and staring at the sky...  
When she shut her eyes, Namine felt as if she were soaring.  
And then, gravity pulled her back down to earth and back down to Sora.  
He pushed her swing-and she was up in the air-but the at the moment when time stopped once again...a drop of water fell on her cheek.  
When Sora went to push Namine another time, another drop fell. And then another. And then another.  
"Uh...Namine, I think it's raining..." piped Sora, feeling a drop of rain splatter on his hand.  
And before they knew it, they were standing in the middle of a playground getting absolutely soaked.

They both quickly took shelter in a small playhouse.  
What a great first date this had turned out to be, Sora thought sarcastically, and internally rolled his eyes. He leaned back against a plastic wall, sitting down because he was too tall to stand in the house.  
Rain bounced and pattered against the roof of the pink plastic playhouse, filling the slightly awkward silence.  
Of course, neither of them thought to bring an umbrella; the weather forcast had been only slightly cloudy with a ten percent chance of rain.  
Here was that ten percent.  
Namine sat on the bright blue plastic bench, watching the sudden rain out the dirty plastic window. "S-so..." Namine stuttered, shivering due her plain white dress being soaked (and now, embarrassingly, see-through).  
Sora gasped at his stupidity. "Are you cold? Do you want to use my jacket?" But before Namine had a chance to answer, Sora had already draped his slightly damp red hoodie around Namine's shoulders and returned to his spot against the wall.  
Namine gave him a greatful smile. She stared out the plastic window and sighed. "It doesn't look like it's going to let up soon...I think were trapped until the rain lets up."  
Sora followed her gaze. It was pouring buckets. With a sigh, he said, "Well, what do you want to until then?"

"So...you like to draw?" Sora asked awkwardly, cutting through the thick quiet between them, save for the thundering of the rain on the roof. Five minutes of an unbearable awkward silence ensued after the two realized they were going to be trapped in the tiny house for a while.  
Namine nodded. "Yes."  
"Are you in the art club?"  
Another nod.  
"Are you good at it?"  
A shrug.  
Sora groaned, and ran a hand through his cinnamon brown hair. "C'mon Namine, were going to trapped here awhile...can at least we talk a bit?"  
Namine blushed and realized that, no, she hadn't been a very good conversationalist, and this was only going to get more painfully awkward if she continued shrug her way through conversations. She had been expecting-no, hoping- that by watching the rain pour down to the earth, maybe, it would lighten up and they could escape. "Sorry...I've never been on a date before." She muttered  
"It's okay. Neither have I. But let's try to make the best of it. Tell me more about your art."  
Namine gave a nod and a small smile, and started, "Sometimes I like to draw in my sketchbook..."

"I almost have three in a row!" cheered Sora.  
"No, you don't." giggled Namine. Gripping her branch tighter in her hand, she drew another neat circle on the tic-tac-toe board drawn into the sand with a stick. Drawing a line through all three circles, she said cockily with a smirk, "I win."  
Sora growled softly at her, narrowing his cerulean orbs at her and earned himself more giggles from the blue-eyed girl. "You cheated."  
"Nuh uh!" She cried, mock-gasping at the thought of even being accused of such a heinous crime.  
Sora ignored her denial. "You know what I do to cheaters?" He continued, eyebrows raised in questioning.  
Namine shook her head slowly, confused as she noticed Sora slowly getting closer to her.

"N-no more!" Cried Namine. "Stop, S-sora! I...can't...breathe!" The flaxen-haired girl panted. Her face was flushed, and she couldn't stop laughing.  
Sora was tickling her sides. Tickling her! How did he know she was so ticklish?  
But finally, Sora stopped, laughing a bit at Namine's reddened face and soft panting and small, breathless giggles.  
It didn't take long for them to realize Namine was sitting on Sora's lap.  
Sora's own face flushed and he stuttered out an apology.  
"It's okay." Namine whispered, and she snuggled herself closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder. The rain still roared on, but inside the tiny playhouse was warm and cozy. At least, to them.  
He smells like an ocean breeze...she thought to herself, and drew in a deep breath before her eyes drifted closed.

The rain had stopped. The sun was shining, reflecting light off the puddles and wet playground equipment. Namine in actuality had woken up and watched the rain gradually lighten to a drizzle and stop.  
But she didn't feel like waking Sora up.  
He was snoring softly, and Namine found it cute and frankly, a bit endearing. He looked so peaceful, a soft smile gracing his lips as he slept.

With Sora...she felt cozy.

Namine didn't want this moment to end.  
Namine closed her eyes.  
Time stopped.  
Her heart was soaring.  
~SOARING~  
A/N: I hated every grueling moment it took to make this...but I think it turned okay. Ish.  
Never writing fluff again. (Does this even count as fluff...?)


End file.
